User blog:Yobo Blue/Alex Doss
Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C Name: Alex Doss Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Fusionism, Summoning, Dragon Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, and Magic, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can raise his own defensive power and that of his allies, as well as his own strength via Transient Wall of Snowflakes), Time Manipulation (Can temporarily displace himself or an ally out of the time axis to avoid attacks), Attack Reflection with Lord Chaldeas and Lord Camelot, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds for as long as they have a proper mana supply), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack and kill spiritual beings like ghosts and Servants), Can continue to fight even with mortal injuries Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Equal to Shielder, who stated she could survive being near Tiamat's Chaos Tide, which have these effects), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's) |-|Second Set=All previous abilities, Weapon Mastery, Social Influencing (Can raise morale), Summoning (Can Summon 300 Spartan soldiers), Statistics Amplification (Increases in power the more of a disadvantage he is at), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Life Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via Swords Dance and Iron Defense, Sound Manipulation via Metal Sound, Shadow and Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Intangibility, Telepathy, Body Control via Automotize, Can ensure all attacks land, Resistance to Flying, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon and Fairy attacks, Immunity to Normal, Fighting and Poison attack, Forcefield Creation and Statistics Reduction via King's Shield Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Standard Tactics: The usual behaviour exhibited by a character during battles. For example, which actions a character will first perform when fighting an unknown opponent or which abilities they will use frequently, rarely, or never. This section is optional and should not be added if the character's behaviour is too inconsistent to identify a common pattern. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". Category:Blog posts